


Flame from a Tiny Spark

by mizface



Series: Pern AU [12]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s like I have this craving for something" Ray said, "but no idea what it is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame from a Tiny Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets tag amnesty. Many thanks go to hazelwho for helping me see why Ray's POV made more sense than B'ton's here.

“That’s an… interesting choice for a meal,” B’ton said. He put aside the riding gear he’d been mending to join Ray as he sat down, his plate loaded with a variety of food.

“Couldn’t decide what to eat,” Ray explained, fidgeting in his chair as his hand hovered over the plate. “It’s like I have this craving for something, but no idea what it is.” 

He picked up a piece of fruit and took a bite, then put it down with a look of disgust. The bread wasn’t any better. 

“None of this is what I want,” Ray growled, pushing away from the table hard enough to rattle his plate and mug. He started stomping toward the doorway, but B’ton stopped him with a gentle touch. Ray flinched and gasped as the contact sent a shock up his arm.

“What was that?” he rasped.

“You shouldn’t leave right now,” B’ton said, voice low and calm. “You aren’t scheduled to play tonight, are you?”

Ray shook his head, feeling dazed as he shifted closer to B’ton.

“Good,” B’ton slid his hand down Ray’s arm to intertwine their hands. “How is Star?”

“She’s been prickly all day,” Ray answered, confused by B’ton asking about his fire lizard.

B’ton got that look he had when he was talking to Dieth. Before he could say anything, the bronze’s voice filled his head.

_Luring the bronzes by the pools,_ he told them. _And more than living up to Ray’s name for her. You two should have a good night,_ he added with amusement.

Ray’s eyes widened in understanding at Dieth’s words. “Golden girl’s rising,” he said. 

“She is,” B’ton nodded.

Ray felt the hunger in his belly shift lower, and he started pulling B’ton toward their bed. “Think I got that craving figured out.”


End file.
